Broken Music Box
by MidDusk
Summary: Everything about her seems fine on the outside to everyone, even to her family. But on the inside is she as broken as she thinks? What will happen when she finally finds love at Ouran High School Academy? And what's going to happen to the Host Club?
1. Prologue

**Broken Music Box**

**Prologue**

My name is Azumi Dazai and my life is about to be turned upside down by the Ouran Host Club or will it the other way around? I'm a first year student or a freshmen, which ever you like to put it its the same thing. I have been home schooled, attended Lobelia Girls Academy, and to a public school all in that order.

I have a younger twin sister named Izumi who used to look just like me but now only looks a little like me. We both have light brown eyes but I have long brown hair that reaches my mid back with blue streaks in it while Izumi has short brown hair that barely touches her shoulders with green streaks in hers. We like going out and acting like commoners. When we were little Izumi fell very ill and ever since has almost always been in the hospital.

The big difference between me and Izumi is that I'm not the brightest and I can get really, really hyper. I just love to have fun but sometimes I have a problem with people. Izumi on the other hand is a genius and is always quiet and calm. She's the people person and the morning person too now that I think about it . . . . . . I hate mornings. I really want to model some and become an novelist while Izumi wants to be an film director. Right now though we are both working hard to come up with a single so that we can record it with our dad.

Our parents try their hardest to keep us happy and always be with us. Our dad is Japanese, is a famous record producer, and has always been rich. Our mom on the other hand worked hard to be rich and famous. She is Puerto Ricen, a famous artist, and is the middle child of seven from a very poor family. So we kinda had one foot in the life style of the rich and poor.

* * *

**Well that's what my characters are like. Tell me if you like them or not, if I should change them, or just add a little something to them.**


	2. Chapter 1

**So the first chapter is up now. I didn't have enough time to do it though. The prologue was suppose to be part of the first chapter but something happened and now its not.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Ouran High School Host Club but I do own Azumi, my oc character.**

**Broken Music Box, Chapter 1**

I was listening to my I-pod while I looked for a room to study. I have been here at Ouran High School Academy for only three weeks and I still don't know my way around the place. I came across music room 3 and I decided to see if I could study in this room. I opened the door and groaned as soon as I saw seven boys in front of me. Their mouths were moving but all I heard was Impossible by Shontelle. I was confused. Then I realized that I still had my headphones on.

'Oh yeah.'

I took out my headphones and turned off my I-pod but they had already finished talking.

"What was that?"

"Welcome to the host club." said a tall blond.

"Senpai, I don't think she knows wheres she at." said a girl in a boys uniform, it was Haruchi from my class.

'What is she doing in a host club?' "You're right Haruchi, I was looking for a place to study for our science test. I'm not very good at it so I need to study."

"You know my name?" she asked.

"Um yeah I'm in your class along with Hikaru and Kaoru."

All three of them had blank looks on their faces.

"I'm Azumi Dazai." I sighed out.

"Oh!" they said.

"I have a question. Why is Haruchi in the host club dressed as a boy?"

They all started dening it but I wasn't falling for what I was hearing.

"I'm not stupid! I know a girl when I see one! Just quit lying to me and tell me the damn truth."

"You're right she is a girl. She's in debt to us for knocking over a vase." Hikaru said.

"Thank you Hikaru."

"You know I'm Hikaru? How?" he asked shocked.

"Three reasons. One your hair is parted differently from Kaoru's. Two you sound different. And three is a serect. Plus I'm also a twin. But I think that makes four . . . . " I said grinning since I was proud of myself for knowing the differences between them. I'm not that great in math by the way.

"We haven't fully introduced ourselves. I'm Tamaki Suoh the president, this is Kyoya Ootori our vice president , and this is Honey and Mori, third year students." Tamaki, the tall blond, said.

Kyoya was tall, had dark hair and eyes, and wore glasses. Honey was a blond boy who looked like he should be in elementary school and was holding a pink stuffed bunny. Mori was really tall, had black hair, and onyx eyes.

"Do you like cake?" Honey asked me.

"I love cake!"

"Do you want some?"

"Can I!"

"Yep! What kind do you like? Do you like strawberries?"

"Yes! Surprise me! I'll eat any type of cake!"

"Okay! I'll be back, hold Usa-Chan for me." he said as he handed me his stuffed animal.

They others were all looking at me or more like staring at me.

"What? I love cake. . . . . "

Hikaru and Kaoru started laughing and I first I was mad at them for laughing at me then I started giggling along with them until Honey came back with our cake.

"Haruchi why don't you just pay them back instead of working for them? Um not to be rude or anything I was just wondering"

"Because I'm a scholar student who was allowed in. I'm not rich or anything." she answered.

"Oh. . . . . then how about I pay off the rest of it for you?"

"Nah then I wouldn't fix the problem I caused." she said with a small smile on her face.

"Huh really? Wow if I were you I would have taken that offer. Your like my sister." I said quietly.

"Where's you uniform at Azumi?" Honey asked.

"Al igual que yo ni muerta en esa cosa!" I laughed out. Some of them had no clue what I just said.

"What did you say?" Haruchi asked confused.

"Sorry I said 'Like I would be caught dead in that thing. I'm half Pureto Ricen and I tend to speak Spanish sometimes without meaning to. About the uniform, I don't like it so I'll just wear whatever I feel like."

"I was wondering where your accent came from. You look more pureto ricen than Japanese." Hikaru said.

"I know I do. I take after more of my mom then I do my dad." I sighed.

"You said that you have a twin, where are they?" Kaoru asked.

"My younger twin sister, Izumi, is home schooled. She doesn't like people other than family." I said quietly.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. I have to go I'll see you all tomorrow." I said quickly as I left.

* * *

**There the first chapter is done, now all I need is the reviews. Flames are now accepted since I own an fire extinguisher now. I also need you to help with ideas for the story. If you send them in I'll try my best to put them in the story. Along with your reviews tell me who you want to say the disclaimer since its always such a hard thing for me to say myself.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Broken Music Box, Chapter 2**

"Why did she leave like that?" Haruchi asked.

"She didn't even finish her cake." Honey said sadly.

"She was lying about her sister." Kyoya stated.

"What? Why?" me and Kaoru asked.

"I don't know. Izumi Dazai, her sister, is in the hospital right now. She's been there for awhile now. She was born with an rare illness that makes her have hallucinations." he said.

"How do you know that?" Haruchi asked.

"I looked up her background information since she was a new student. I did the same thing when you were the new student Haruchi."

"Wow, you sound like a stalker Kyoya."

"Why would she lie about her sister?" I asked.

"Do you think she's ashamed of her?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm not sure but we'll get to the bottom of it!" Tamaki yelled dramatically.

"I think we should leave her alone." Haruchi said.

"Yeah, I mean she has to have a reason for lying to us. We don't even know her that well." I said agreeing with her.

"I like my plan better." Tamaki pouted.

"Get over it." me and Kaoru said.

* * *

After I left the academy I went straight to the hospital to see Izumi.

"Hiya Izumi! How are you doing?" I asked.

"I doing okay, just really tired. But I'm always tired. So how was your day at Ouran?" she asked.

"Bboorrinngg! I was trying to find a place to study but I couldn't. I did however meet the school's host club, and guess what."

"What?" she asked.

"There are twins in the host club and they're kinda cute."

"Is that it?"

"What do you mean 'is that it'?" I asked.

"Nothing Azumi."

"Oh and there's this one girl named Haruchi who's dressed as a guy in the host club too." I said laying down on the bottom end of her bed.

"Why?"

"Because she knocked over a vase and is in their debut. And get this, she's a commoner! She was allowed in because she's so smart!"

"So shes a scholar student?"

"Yeah that."

"Maybe one day I'll be able to meet her." she said quietly.

"You will, I know it. You'll be out of here soon."

"I'm getting better. The demons and monsters haven't came after me in a while."

"That's because they know that if they do I'll hunt them down and kick their asses." I said holding my fist in the air. That made Izumi burst out laughing.

"Oh damnit look at the time, mom and dad are going to kill me. I have to go. Are you going to be alright? I can call mom and dad and tell them that I'm staying with you." I said.

"Yeah I'll be okay." she said with a small sad smile on her face that made my heart break even more than it already was.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah I have plenty of books to read if I get bored." she said.

"Books are lame and boring." I said.

"No they're not." she said.

"Yes they are. I bring you some video games and movies or something." I said.

"Bye Azumi." Izumi said while hugging me.

"Bye Izumi." I said hugging her back.

I left the hospital and went home only to meet my parents who were mad at me for being late for dinner. That night we were having meatloaf. I swear the 'meatloaf' move around my plate. My mom can't cook meatloaf right.

"What's wrong niña?**(1)**" mom asked.

"When do you think that Izumi will be able to come home?" I asked quietly.

"Really soon I hope. She hasn't been seeing the demons in the last few days. I'm not sure Azumi." dad said.

"Quiero ser exused por favor. No estoy hungrey y estoy muy cansado. Así que puedo salir de mamá?**(2)**" I asked mom.

"Of course niña." she said.

I went to the bathroom to take a shower and changed into fresh clothes. Then I went into my room and locked the door behind me. I went over to my dresser and pulled out an knife and rolled my sleeves up. I gently put the blade on my wrists and shiver because its cold. Then I slowly move the blade across my skin and watch as the blood come out of the cut. I do this a few more times until I move on to my other arm. The pain is there but its not enough anymore and doesn't hurt that much. When I'm done I clean up and reach under my bed and pull out a bottle of whiskey.

"Hacer un brindis y beber hasta perra.**(3)**" I whisper to myself before I chug half the bottle down in one go.

* * *

**Here are the translations for the Spanish.**

**(1)** baby girl.

**(2) **I want to be excused please. I'm not hungry and I'm tired. So can I leave mama?

**(3) **Make a toast and drink up bitch.

**Please tell me what you think and leave a review. I really need them.**


End file.
